


I Could Just Kiss You Right Now

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Based after episode 4x07





	

Fitz followed as Jemma walked into their bunk, holding tightly onto her hand. They hadn’t been able to let go of each other since then been reunited. He had just gotten done telling her what all that had happened while she had been away. Before him, she had informed Fitz about the inhuman that she had been, in a way, hatching.

As Fitz brought the door to a close behind them, Jemma pulled Fitz to sit besides her on their shared bed. “Oh Fitz, I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to help you, or contact you or anything! They took my phone!”

Fitz hastily shook his head. “Don’t apologize Jemma. It’s not like you had a choice. They whisked you away without even telling you where you were going. They didn’t tell anyone anything.”

“I know, but I could have helped! I wish there wasn’t so much secrecy.”

Fitz cringed when at her last words. Did this mean she was still mad at him? “I’m sure you could have but everything is alright now… Everything is alright now isn’t it?” Fitz couldn’t help but ask. He had to know how she felt, and if they were okay.

Jemma tilted her head and smiled at him affectionately. “Of course Fitz. You know I can’t stay mad at you. You’re my best friend, and my boyfriend.” Jemma then scooted closer to him and took on of his hands in both of hers. “But we should promise to never leave each other like that again. I hated leaving you when I knew how guilty you felt.”

“I did feel guilty. I still do! Jemma I am so sorry!”

“Fitz, I’m sorry, but just shut up! I know you were just trying to protect me.” She dropped his hand and then cupped his face between her soft hands. Jemma rubbed her thumb across the stubble on his cheek. “You’ve always wanted what’s best for me. And I want you to know I can’t thank you enough for that,” she sighed and then looked up into his eyes. “I love you so much Fitz, and I’ve missed you… I’ve missed us.”

“I missed us too.” He starred at her for a moment feeling his heart race as he beamed at her. His eyes then lowered and locked on her beautiful lips.

“What is it?” Jemma asked sounding slightly breathless

“I could just kiss you right now,” he whispered.   
Jemma raised her eyebrows and laughed. “Well what’s stopping you?

Fitz needed no further encouragement. He leaned over and captured her lips. It had been so long since he had had the pleasure of kissing the woman he loved. It felt marvelous to feel her hands moving up his chest like that had so many times before.

But after a moment Jemma broke away and scurried towards the door and turned the lock on the handle. Then she turned back to Fitz grinning giddily. “Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in. I don’t know about you, but I plan on us being in here for quite a while.”

“Good idea,” Fitz said nodding eagerly. “And I do believe you’re right… It’s been too long Jem.”

“Fitz, I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
